In general, regarding an information processing apparatus which reads information described on a read target medium (for example, notebooks or books), the information processing apparatus reads image data by scanning the read target medium with a scanner or reads the photographed image by photographing the read target medium with a digital camera.
Conventionally, as a reading technology in which the read target medium is taken on the digital camera, for example, there has been proposed a technology in which, with respect to a notebook computer whose first case and second case are rotatably (openably and closably) attached via a hinge section, when a document is placed on the keytop of the first case, and the second case including an imaging section is held for a predetermined amount of time at a position where the entire keytop can be photographed, the imaging section is operated to start taking a photo of the document (see Patent Literature 1).
However, in the technology disclosed by Patent Literature 1, it is necessary to strictly adjust a predetermined hinge angle between the first case and second case in order to photograph the document placed on the keytop, and the document is photographed at the predetermined hinged angle. However, when the first case and second case are completely closed without carrying out the aforementioned specific operation to hold the second case at the predetermined hinge angle for a predetermined amount of time, the document is not photographed. Moreover, even when the user thinks he or she has performed the specific operation, if the specific operation has not been completely performed, the document is not photographed. Furthermore, the user is required to visually confirm whether the photographed image is clear. In a case where a retake cannot be made, the document cannot be stored.